Can I Love You? (remake Destiny)
by RuukiAsuna
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak sengaja, berakhir dengan sebuah perjodohan? Tapi bagaimana kalo perjodohan yang di langsungkan dengan dua orang yang pernah mengalami rasanya sakit hati yang mendalam akibat putus dengan pacarnya masing-masing hingga keduanya tidak mau mengenal rasa cinta lagi, hm? jadi bagaimana kelanjutan kisah keduanya? Apakah berakhiran manis atau sebaliknya?
1. Chapter 1

HUAA..aku bikin ff gaje /plak,hehe gomen tapi semoga para reader senang dengan tulisan Ruuki~dan arigatou yang udah koment di cerita Ruuki sebelum, dan memberi banyak masukan pd Ruuki.

Baik Ruuki ucapkan terimakasih pada **Burritown-san** dengan masukan tentang tulisan Ruuki sekali lagi arigatou, lalu **Lolave-san** arigatou, dan **Hyuugazan-san, Ovo-kun, Nene-san, Cicikun, Virgo24-san **arigatou dengan masukan dan dukungan kalian, saya harap saya masih bisa belajar dari kalian lagi, jadi tolong bimbingannya...

**Destiny**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
>saya hanya pinjem cast aja.<strong>

**Rated K+/T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typos, EYD yang kurang rapih, dan mungkin ga jelas hihi~  
>don't forget RnR.<strong>

**Enjoy~**

Chap.1 : Pertemuan

Apa yang aku fikirkan tentang cinta itu selalu saja manis, menyenangkan dan penuh kasih sayang, dan apakah aku benar? Atau aku yang teralu berlebihan yang memikirkan hal itu? Ya mungkin aku yang teralu berlebihan memikirkan hal itu hingga akhirnya aku tidak memikirkan pahitnya cinta itu bagaimana. Aku Hyuga Hinata orang yang sangat menyedihkan yang ditinggal oleh kekasihnya karna lebih memilih cinta petamanya, entalah selama ini aku selalu berfikir _dia_ memang mencintaiku dan selalu seperti itu, tapi tak dapatku pungkiri juga _dia_ mempunyai seorang mantan kekasih yang menurut banyak orang mirip denganku, tapi aku tidak peduli aku dan _perempuan_ itu sangatlah berbeda antara aku dengan_nya_. Tapi ternyata tidak dengan pacarku, _dia_ menganggap kami sama oleh karna itu _dia_ memilihku karna aku mirip dengan matannya, ahh... setiap memikirkannya aku bisa gila.

"_Selamat Datang di Bandara Internasioal Narita"_

Sakarang aku datang lagi ke Jepang, jujur saja semenjak kejadian 2 tahun silam itu aku pergi dari Jepang dan menetap di Paris, tempat semua pusat _fashion _di dunia, aku menimba ilmuku dengan matang disana. Dan sekarang aku kembali dengan ambisiku yaitu menjadi _designer _terkenal dan menjadi menjadi wanita lebih tegar dari sebelumnya... Ya itu harus aku tidak ingin menangis dan terpuruk lagi dan bahkan yang menjadi proitas utamaku sekarang hanya untuk kebahagian keluargaku dan pekerjaan, aku sudah tidak akan memikirkan yang namanya cinta, karna bagiku itu san-

BRAK

"Gomen'nasai" kataku, ah tidak tidak lebih tepatnya aku dengannya. Aku buru-buru bangkit dan mengambil barang ku yang jatuh, dan sebelum aku pergi aku membukukan badanku, sebagai perminta maafan ku.

Ketika aku melihat mata biru itu, aku seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya? Ahh sudahlah memang hanya _dia_ saja yang punya _mata biru sapphire _itu?

"NEE-CHAN DISINI" ketika aku menolehkan kepalaku kekanan, ternyata Hanabi sudah menungguku, aku dengan semangat menarik koperku dan memeluk adikku Hanabi dan jangan sampai aku melupakan kakakku itu.

"Neji-nii Tadaima" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Hm" katanya singkat, ishh... benar benar tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Cepatlah, tou-san sudah menunggu dirumah" katanya berjalan di depan kami. Kami pun ikut mengikutinya.

"Hanabi apa ada yang berubah disini?" kutanya padanya pada saat didalam mobil.

"Ada, _dia_ sudah menikah 3 hari sebelum nee-chan pulang, itu yang kutau selebihnya tanyakan pada nii-chan" kata adiku.

"Oh kalo itu aku tidak peduli _dia_ sudah menikah apa belum, sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli dengannya lagi, dan oh ya kudengar kau sudah berkencan dengan konohamaru-_kun_?" kataku, aku sedikit mengganti topiknya, karna aku sudah tidak ingin membahan _dia_ lagi.

"Eh ba..bagaimana nee-cha-" katanya kuputus.

"Hm.. jadi itu benar? Wah wah tidak kusangka adikku ini sudah sangat besar, kalo kau ingin tau aku tau darimana, kau tanyakan pada nii-chan" kataku, ketika aku berkata seperti itu, kulirik Neji dari kaca spion dan menurutku Neji kesal karna nama disebut-sebut terlihat sekali Neji kesal dari kaca spion. Di perjalanan kami habiskan dengan bertukar cerita satu sama lain, tapi kenapa aku masih memikirkan pria yang ku tabrak tadi? Aku seperti pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya?.

"Selamat datang kembali Naruto-sama" kata seseorang yang wajahnya ditutup oleh masker.

"Ya, terima kasih, bagaimana keadaan disini?" kataku.

"Kalo soal itu _dia_ sudah menik-" katanya kuputus.

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang kabarnya, mau _dia_ melakukan apapun itu, itu sudah tidak ada sangkut pautnya lagi denganku" kataku dingin.

"Gomen'nasai" katanya

"Hm" ah aku lupa mengenalkan diriku, baik akan ku kenalkan diriku, namaku Naruto Uzumaki pewaris tunggal Uzumaki Group, aku sekarang sedang di dalam mobil menuju perusahan ku, aku baru kembali dari paris karna temanku si Tame baru saja menikah dengan Sakura-chan. Ahh menyebalkan sekarang aku lah yang masih sendiri di antara teman-temanku, tapi aku juga tidak peduli lagi bila aku sendiri karna aku sudah tidak mau lagi mengenal nama nya cinta, cinta? Satu kata yang awalnya manis tapi berakhiran pahit. Ck, kalo kata shikamaru itu _merepotkan._

"Kita sudah sampai" kata kakashi.

Aku langsung keluar dari mobilku dan masuk ke dalam kantor, banyak yang memberikanku hormat, dan aku membalasnya hanya dengan senyuman.

"Naruto!" aku tau itu suara siapa tapi aku mohon jangan sekarang karna aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun, aku begitu lelah.

"HEI NARUTO"

PLETAK

"YAAAK! Ittai" kata ku, sudah lutur semua karismaku gara-gara orang ini.

"Aku sudah memanggil mu dengan keras tapi kau tidak ingin menengok, dasar! aku ini lebih tua darimu bahkan aku ini kakakmu" ya orang menyebut dirinya kakak_ku_ ini sebenarnya dia kakak sepupuhku Karin.

"Aissh, jangan ganggu aku dulu aku baru pulang dari Paris dan juga aku sangat lelah" kataku.

"Jadi katakan ada apa?" lanjutku.

"Ah sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong padamu karna ada temanku yang baru saja pulang dari paris dia baru saja menyelesaikan design baju pernikahanku dan kami berjanji akan bertemu di ramen ichiraku" katanya.

"Jadi intinya kau menyuruhku untuk mengantikanmu menemuinya, dengan alasan kau sibuk dengan urusan pernikahan? Padahal kau sebenarnya sibuk berduaan dengan calonmu itu. Maaf aku tidak bisa aku sangat lelah nee-san" kataku melangkah pergi.

"Ku mohon naruto, aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal bila bertemu dengannya hanya 10 mnt saja setelah itu kau bisa pergi, cukup kau mengambil designnya saja, tapi kalo kau tidak mau aku bisa melaporkannya dengan bibi Kushi-"

"Baik aku mau" aisshh kenapa dia harus membawa nama ibuku sihh? Ck

"kau memang yang terbaik Naruto-_kun, _kalo begitu ku tinggal dan ingat jam 4 kau bertemu dengannya" katanya melenggang pergi, ketika aku melihat jam ternyata tinggal 15mnt lagi,akhh awas saja akan kubalas dia.

"Nee-san ingin kemana? Bukan kah nee-chan masih harus istirahat?" kata hanabi dibalakang ku ketika aku hendak ingin pergi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku sebentar untuk memberikan design baju pernikahannnya, tidak lama, kau ingin ikut?" kataku padannya.

"ckck baru saja pulang tapi sudah ada yang memesan baju design dengan nee-chan bagaimana dengan nanti, tidak aku dirumah saja" kata hanabi

"baiklah, kalo begitu aku pergi dulu" kataku langsung melesat keluar dari rumah, ya memang aku sudah janjian dengan salah satu teman dekatku pada saat duduk di bangku SMA, dia memesan baju pernikahan dengan ku setelah dia tau aku seorang designer, padahal aku sudah mengatakan kalo aku belum begitu baik dalam mendisign tapi dia tetep memaksa ku dan ya mau bagaimana lagi, karna dia terus saja memintaku akhirnya aku membuatkannya juga.

Aku masuk di tempat makan yang di janjikan yaitu kedai ichiraku. Kita aku mencarinya aku tidak menemukan, padahal kita berjanji di meja no 9, tapi yang ada di meja itu justru orang lain, ah mungkin dia salah tempat. Aku memutuskan untuk datang kemeja itu dan mengatakan meja itu sudah di pesan denganku.

"ekhm.. permisi tuan, meja ini sudah kupesan untuk aku dan temanku, jadi bisa kau tinggalkan tempat ini?" kataku dengan sangat lembut takut nanti dia akan tersinggung, namun dia tidak mengubrisnya

"tuan?" panggil ku sekali lagi, dan ya berhasil, dia melihat kearahku, namun ternyata laki-laki itu adalah...

"Kau?" kataku bersamaan dengannya.

**TBC**

Wahh siapa tuh yang kira-kira bertemu dengan Hinata? Pasti semuanya udah pada tau kan? dan coba tebak siapa mantan kekasih Hinata? Hihi, oke jangan lupa RnR ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna~

Ruuki kembali lagi menulis, agak telat soalnya sempet ga enak badan, gomen hehe... makasih yang udah koment dan kasih semangat, oh ya Ruuki mau ganti judul nih, makasih sarannya Durara-san. Sekali arigatou untuk semuanya ^^

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

"_Ekhm.. permisi tuan, meja ini sudah kupesan untuk aku dan temanku, jadi bisa kau tinggalkan tempat ini?" Kataku dengan sangat lembut takut nanti dia akan tersinggung, namun dia tidak mengubrisnya_

"_Tuan?" Panggil ku sekali lagi, dan ya berhasil, dia melihat kearahku, namun ternyata laki-laki itu adalah..._

"_Kau?" Kataku bersamaan dengannya._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
>saya hanya pinjem cast aja.<strong>

**Rated K+/T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typos, EYD yang kurang rapih, dan mungkin ga jelas hihi~  
>don't forget RnR.<strong>

**Enjoy~**

_-Do not be afraid to love, simply because it never hurt. True love does not come just like that, but through the process of sad and laugh together-_

**Chapter 2 : restlessness**

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Kataku heran.

"Kau mengenalku?" Katanya.

"Ya?" Kataku.

"Kau mengenalku nona?" Katanya sekali lagi padaku.

"Oh, itu... bukannya tadi pagi kita tertabrak di bandara, ingat?" Kataku padanya. Dia lupa? Aneh cepat sekali orang ini lupa.

"Oh ya aku ingat" Katanya.

Kami terdiam sejenak. Hingga aku lupa dengan tujuan awal, _baka_ Hinata!

"Ekhm... Jadi? Kenapa kau bisa duduk di sini? Aku telah memesan tempat duduk ini terlebih dahulu" Kataku.

"Memesan? Apakau designer yang membuat baju pernikahan Karin?" Tanya nya padaku, bagaimana dia tau? Apa dia calonnya Karin? Hmm... Mungkin.

"Ah kau benar aku designer nya, aku ingin memberikan design padanya, tapi kurasa Karin tidak bisa datang, dan apakah kau suaminya? Kalo begitu kebetulan aku tidak bisa lama, jadi ini aku berikan padamu" Kataku sambil memberikan disignku padanya.

"Oh ya baiklah, dan satu lagi aku bukan calonnya tapi aku adik_nya_, kalo begitu kita sama aku juga tidak bisa lama, dan terimakasih untuk designnya, aku pergi" Katanya langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Ya?" Aku sungguh kaget, sungguh dia sangat dingin sekali, ada apa dengannya? Aisshhh... apa yang aku pikirkan, apa peduliku dengannya, ingat Hinata laki-laki itu semuanya tidak baik! Aku pun pergi dari sini, ketika aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku.

"Hinata"

Deg..

Suara itu... Ketika aku menengoknya ternyata dia mantan ku, Inuzuka Kiba bersama dengan 'istrinya' Shion...

Astaga kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Tidak aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang dikasihani aku harus kuat.

"Ya?" Kataku terlihat biasa saja padahal demi apapun aku sungguh ingin langsung pergi dari tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke pernikahanku?" katanya, apa katanya tadi datang? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku dia masih berani mengatakannya? Sungguh aku benar-benar kesal.

"Aku sibuk dan kebetulan aku ada di paris saat itu, jadi aku tidak mememiliki waktu sama sekali" Kataku.

"Oh kalo begitu tidak apa, maaf aku harus segera pergi, Shion sedang sakit jadi aku tidak bisa lama-lama" Katanya.

"Silahkan, aku juga tidak bisa lama, sampai jumpa" Kataku, aku pun langung pergi dari tempat itu. Kumohon jangan jatuhkan lagi air matamu lagi Hinata... aku terus berjalan tampa tau aku harus kemana, hingga tak sadar aku sampai di depan rumah teman ku, Ino

Krek

"Hinata?" katanya, namun aku hanya diam saja, aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Hingga dia mendekatiku dan memenggang pundak ku.

"Astaga Hinata kapan kau pulang?! Aku merindukan mu!" Katanya mememeluk ku.

"Aku juga sama, aku juga merindukanmu" Kataku

"Tapi hinata, kau kenapa? Kau tidak terlihat baik apakah ada sesuatu? Ayo masuk, kita cerita didalam saja" kata Ino dan aku mengikutinya ke dalam.

Cukup lama aku terdiam karena Ino juga sedang sibuk menyiapkan minum untuk ku dan ketika Ino kembali . akhirnya aku memutuskan menceritakan nya pada Ino, karna Ino adalah orang paling kupercaya selain Sakura yang sekarang berada di Paris.

"Aku bertemu dengannya Ino" Kataku.

"Kiba-kun?" Kata Ino.

"Ya kau benar dan juga aku bertemu dengan 'istrinya'" Kataku, Ino hanya diam dan meminum tehnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Katanya.

"Dia bertanya kenapa aku tidak datang ke pernikahannya, namun ku balas dengan sibuk dan banyak urusan, namun kenapa pada saat aku melihatnya dengan wanita itu perasaan ku masih sakit? Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku ku sendiri untuk melupakan nya, aku pergi dari jepang untuk melupakannya, tapi kenapa perasaan ku ini tidak dapat me-" Kataku teputus.

Ino menarikku dan memeluk ku, tangisku pun pecah aku tidak kuat lagi.

"Hei, dengar bila ada Sakura disini kujamin dia akan marah pada mu karna kau terlihat cengeng dan aku yakin juga Sakura akan datang kerumah Kiba dan menghajar Kiba karna membuatmu menangis, jadi berhenti menangis karna laki-laki itu. Masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik dari padanya, yang bisa membuat mu bahagia, jadi lupakan laki-laki itu dengan perlahan, jangan teralu memaksa perasaan mu sendiri, mengerti?" katanya. Tidak salah aku datang ke sini, kau yang terbaik Ino.

"Terima kasih Ino" Kataku.

"Ya sama-sama, kapan kau pulang dari Paris? Kau benar-benar membuat semua orang panik ketika kau pergi aku dan Sakura mencari kemana-mana hingga akhirnya Neji memberi tau kau sudah pergi ke Paris" Kata Ino dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Hehe kalo itu maafkan aku, aku sungguh terburu-buru" Kataku

"Tapi berilah kami kabar dulu, dan kau tau Sakura juga sudah menikah dengan pangeran es nya itu" Kata Ino.

"Kau iri?" Kataku, kalo ku ingat-ingat Ino dan Sakura sering lah berduel namun walaupun begitu mereka menggunakan dengan cara yang sehat (?)

"Heh? Untuk apa aku iri hinata, bahkan 3 hari lagi aku menikah?" Katanya.

"Oh begitu" kataku santai.

Tunggu katanya menikah?

"APA? Dengan siapa?" Kataku kaget.

"Dengan sai, kenapa kau iri?" Kata nya.

"Waahhh selammatt Ino, aku tidak iri Ino" Kataku.

"Kalau begitu carilah pendamping mu" Katanya.

Aku terdiam sebentar, pendaping ya?

"Tidak untuk sekarang Ino, aku tidak ingin merasakan nya lagi, aku ingin seperti ini dulu saja, kurasa sudah cukup aku tersakiti sekali" Balasku.

"Aku yakin akan ada orang yang bisa membuat mu jatuh cinta lagi, entah kapan tapi aku yakin pasti ada" Kata Ino.

"Aku tidak berharap" Kataku.

"Baiklah kurasa sudah cukup malam, aku pulang dulu Ino, mainlah kerumahku Ino" Lanjutku beranjak dari sana, entalah aku tidak suka topik ini, jadi kupikir aku pergi saja.

"Bagimana tadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Lalu apa menurutmu bagaimana? Cantik? Atau-"

"Cukup! Bagiku semua wanita itu sama saja, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi yang namanya wanita! Dan menurutku dia sama saja dengan wanita itu! Oh ya itu designnya, aku mau kekamarku" Akupun beranjak dari sana. Baru beberapa langkah kaa-san berbicara.

"Kalau begitu apakah Kaa-san dan Nee-chan mu ini sama dengan wanita itu? Apa kau pikir kami akan melakukan hal apa yang dilakukannya untukmu?" Kata Kaa-san santai tapi aku tau sekarang Kaa-san memandangku dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat, walaupun aku tidak menengok nya.

"Kaa-san lelah melihatmu terus saja dihantui masa lalu mu itu, jadi Kaa-san akan menjodohkan mu, tenang saja kau bisa menolaknya tapi Kaa-san akan lebih senang kau menerimanya, besok temui kami di pusat tokyo" Kata Kaa-san dan meninggal kan ku.

"Naruto aku bukan ingin membuatmu marah, tapi dengan kau ber sikap seperti ini apakah kau pikir hanya kau saja yang tersakiti? Tidak Naruto, kami semua juga, nakamamu dan keluarga mu, mungkin memang benar Shion meninggal kan mu dan kembali ke cinta pertamanya tapi apakah kau pernah bertanya selama ini Shion bahagia dengan mu? Bahkan kalo dilihat lagi kau lah terlihat lebih bahagia Naruto. Kau memang baik, tampan, mapan, tapi apa dengan semua itu Shion bahagia? Belum tentu. Kau harus tau Naruto, wanita itu ingin memiliki pilihannya sendiri sama seperti Shion. Mukin kau bukan pilihannya, kurasa itu saja yang bisa ku sampaikan dan aku tidak membela pihak manapun" Karin pun sekarang pergi, haah... aku butuh istirahat sekarang.

Aku masuk kamarku dan langsung duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku. Aku kembali teringat kata-kata Karin, mungkin semua yang tadi Karin katakan tidak sepunuhnya salah, aku bukan tidak ingin melupakan nya, hanya teralu sulit saja melupakan nya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"ahhh... kurasa aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi gila" Kataku frustasi, aku pun langsung merebahkan diriku ke kasur dan taklama aku tertidur.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo minna~

Ruuki kembali lagi menulis, agak telat soalnya sempet ga enak badan, gomen hehe... makasih yang udah koment dan kasih semangat, oh ya ruuki mau ganti judul nih, makasih sarannya Durara-san. Sekali arigatou untuk semuanya ^^

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

"_Ahhh... kurasa aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi gila" Kataku frustasi, aku pun langsung merebahkan diriku ke kasur dan taklama aku tertidur._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
>saya hanya pinjem cast aja.<strong>

**Rated K+/T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typos, EYD yang kurang rapih, dan mungkin ga jelas hihi~  
>don't forget RnR.<strong>

**Enjoy~**

_-Lonely person needs love, the injured and uninjured also need love-_

**Chapter 3 : Opening**

**Hinata POV**

"Apa di jodohkan?!" Kataku.

"Iya dan besok malam kita akan bertemu dengan keluarganya" Kata tou-san.

"Tidak! aku tidak mau, Tou-san kan tau aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan laki-" Kataku terpotong oleh tou-san.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kau keriput kau tidak ingin bersama laki-laki? Tou-san tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata. Karna seorang laki-laki kau menjadi seperti ini!" Katanya lagi.

"Tou-san tidak ingin ada bantahan" Lanjut Tou-san, ia pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di ruang tamu ini.

"Tou-san tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan" Kataku pelan, aku pergi ke kamarku dan masuk ke dalam sana lalu aku berjalan ke arah balkon kamarku. Aku terdiam melihat langit malam ini, musim semi ya? Haah..Aku memejamkan mataku mengingat ingat lagi kejadian itu.

_Flashback_

"_Kiba-kun!" Teriak ku dari jauh, dan kiba pun menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun berlari menghampirinya. Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa kiba ingin bertemu dengan ku padahal kan katanya ia sedang sibuk dan lagi tidak biasanya dia ingin menemui ku malam-malam seperti ini._

"_Sudah lama? Maaf ya" Kataku, pada saat aku ingin mengenggam tangan nya tiba-tiba dia melepasnya, kenapa? Tidak biasanya, aku merasa ada firsat buruk._

_Aku menatapnya dan bertanya "Kiba-kun? Kenapa?" _

"_Gomen Hinata, aku ingin berhenti sampai di sini saja" Katanya sambil menatap mataku._

_DEG_

"_A...apa?" Kataku, aku berharap bahwa aku salah dengar, benar pasti aku salah dengar._

"_Aku ingin meng-akhiri hubungan ini, gomen hinata" Katanya._

_Tidak! Apa aku membuat kesalahan?_

"_Kenapa? Apa aku buat kesalahan? Katakan? Aku bisa memperbaikinya Kiba-kun" Kataku, lihat sekarang, bahkan aku seperti pengemis cinta._

"_Kau tidak salah Hinata, yang salah adalah diriku, maaf selama ini aku membohongi mu, sebenarnya aku masih sangat mencintai Shion, mungkin dulu bila aku bersama mu aku dapat melupakan nya karna wajahmu dengannya mirip tapi itu semakin membuat tersiksa dan aku tidak dapat melupakannya, aku ingin meng-akhiri hubungan ini sejak lama tapi aku tidak kuat untuk menyakitimu, gomen Hinata" Katanya._

_Sungguh aku tidak ingin ini terjadi, aku berharap ini mimpi tapi kenapa kalau ini mimpi, ini begitu menyakitkan, aku merasakan duniaku berputar. _

"_A..apa kau kembali bersamanya?" Kataku, aku masih berusaha menahan air mataku._

"_Gomen Hinata" Katanya._

_Hancur sudah perasaan ku, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar nya, tapi kenapa aku masih tetap saja menanyakan nya._

"_Ke..ke..kenapa kau melakukan ini semua pa..padaku? hiks... Aku sudah melakukannya terbaik, ak..aku mencintai mu dengan tulus, ta..tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Kataku, tangisku pun pecah._

"_Selamat Tinggal, Hinata" Katanya meninggalkan ku sendiri di taman ini._

"_TIDAK! KEMBALI KIBA-KUN! Hiks" Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, aku masih mencintainya kumohon Kami-sama._

_Aku pun menangis di taman itu cukup lama, dan untungnya cukup sepi. Padahal malam itu cukup dingin tapi aku tidak merasakan dinginya cuaca itu._

_Hingga..._

"_NEE-CHAN" semuanya menjadi gelap, yang aku dengar sebelum aku pingsan aku mendengar Hanabi memanggilku._

_Flashback END _

Dan semenjak saat itulah aku membencinya tapi semakin aku membencinya kenapa aku semakin mencintainya, aku tidak mengerti padahal aku sudah pergi dari Jepang menuju Paris untuk melupakan yang ada disini, tapi begitu sulit. Aku pun masuk kedalam kamarku dan segera menuju kasurku untuk tidur mungkin dengan tidur aku bisa menenangkan sedikit pikiran ku.

**Naruto POV**

"Tuan hari ini anda harus menemui calon pegawai baru untuk meng-interview mereka" Kata sekertaris ku.

"Baiklah" Aku berdiri dari kursi ku untuk menuju ruang interview.

Ruang Interview

Sudah banyak calon interview tapi belum ada yang menarik, lalu ketika aku lihat calon yang akan masuk berikutnya dari buku ku, aku melihat namanya Hyuga Hinata? Kenapa seorang bangsawan Hyuga melamar disini? Heh.. sepertinya manarik.

"Watashiwa Hyuga Hinata desu" Dan ketika dia masuk, benar-benar menggambarkan Hyuga lihat saja mukanya yang angkuh itu.

"Langsung saja kenapa kau ingin melamar disini?" Kataku, aku ingin tau alasannya.

"Aku sudah mempelajari beberapa perusahan di Jepang mengenai fashion dan yang paling terbaik adalah perusahan Namikaze Group" Jawab nya begitu tenang, memang sih Hyuga bukan di bidang fashion namum lebih ke per hotelan dan restaurant tapi kenapa dia tidak mengambil jurusan bisnis saja untuk meneruskan perusahaannya.

"Bukan kah keluargamu di bidang perhotelan dan restaurant, tapi kenapa kau malah mengambil jurusan fashion?" Kataku.

"Aku ingin berbeda dari semua keluargaku dan lagi bukankah tidak pantas membahas latar belakang keluarga pada saat interview berlansung tuan?" Katanya, apa tapi yang dikatakannya? Berani sekali.

"Ahh yare yare... kurasa sudah cukup Hyuga-san kau boleh kembali" kata Tsunade, ya dia nenekku.

"Tapi-"

"Kau ingin membantah Naruto" Kata Obaa-Chan ku, lebih tepatnya tatapannya.

"Baik aku mengerti" Aku pun diam saja setelah itu.

Banyak sekali yang di Interview sampai aku bingung sendiri mau yang mana, ketika aku sudah diruangan ku, aku kembali mengecek satu-satu. Dan tepat saat Hyuga Hinata entalah aku merasa dia mirip dengan wanita itu tapi itu kalo hanya sekilas tapi kalo diperhatikan sebenarnya sangat berbeda, wanita itu memang cantik namun kalo Hyuga mukin lebih ca-, YAKKK! Apa yang aku pikirkan, aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku memuka laci meja kerjaku dan aku mengambil foto ku dengan wanita itu, disana terlihat sekali bahwa aku bahagia namun Shion hanya tersenyum saja seperti tidak menunjukan kebahagiannya.

"Sudah lama sekali kejadian ini, haah..." Kataku menaruh kembali foto itu di dalam lemari.

Aku masih ingat sekali kejadian dimana Shion meniggalkan ku, yaitu di Kedai Ichiraku, sangat pahit sekali. Aku tidak punya kesalahan namun dia lah yang punya makanya ia ingin mememutus kan hubungan ini dan alasan lain dia sudah kembali dengan mantannya. Apa dia pikir selama ini aku hanya pelarian? Haaah.. semenjak saat itu suluit sekali aku mempercai wanita. Aku memang sudah melupakannya tapi rasa sakit itu belum kalo ditanya apakah aku masih mencintainya? Maka jawabanku adalah tidak karna aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi lalu kenapa aku masih menyimpan foto yang tadi kupegang? Baiklah kalo begitu aku buang saja sekarang. Aku mengambil foto itu dan membuangnya. Selamat tinggal..

Tok tok

"Ya masuk" Kataku.

"Kata nyonya jangan lupa akan pertemuan nya, dan pertemuannya akan di laksakan di Resort Hyunga, di sekitar pantai Narita" Kata salah satu pegawai ku.

"Baik lah terima kasih" Kataku.

Aku masih saja diam hingga...

1

2

3

APA?! Resort Hyuga?! Tunggu kenapa harus disana? Ah tidak tidak mana mungkin Kaa-san mencoba untuk menjodohkan ku dengan keluarga Hyuga, Pasti! Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung ke tempat yang di beri tau.

Resort

"Apakah anda tuan Uzumaki?" Kata pelayan ada di sini.

"Benar" Kataku.

"Ah kalau begitu mari saya antar anda ke kamar anda" Kata pelayan itu.

"Ka..kamar? Tunggu di mana ibuku" Kataku.

"Kaa-san di belakang mu" Kata seseorang di belakangku, ketika ku tengok.

SET

"Kaa-san apakah kita menginap di sini? Tapi bagaimna dengan peke-" Kataku terputus melihat tatapan kaa-san.

"Baiklah" Kataku pasrah.

"Bagus, nanti jam 8 malam kita bertemu di restoran, Kaa-san ingin jalan-jalan dulu" Katanya langsung pergi.

"Hahh... jadi dimana kamarku" Kataku pada pelayan tadi.

Aku jalan mengikutinya, aku berdecak kagum dengan design yang ada disini sungguh mewah, jelas saja kalo hyuga sering mendapat nobel dan penghargaan, haha tapi setidak uzumaki masih ada di atasnya.

"Sudah sampai, selamat menikmati fasilitas disini" Katanya langsung pergi.

Aku pun masuk kedalam kamar dan ketika aku masuk hanya satu yang dapat ku katakan, Hyuga hebat! Dikamar ini di desing dengan minimalis namun mewah, aku pun merebahkan diriku di kasur, dan tak lama aku ingin mandi karna badan ku lengket tapi aku ingat kalo aku tidak bawa baju. Tapi Kaa-san pasti sudah menyiapkan nya, aku bangun dan melihat kedalam lemari dan benar baju ku sudah ada. Yosh! Aku akan mandi.

Selasai mandi aku berniat untuk melihat pemandangan dari balkon dan ketika aku lihat, satu lagi aku mengatakan Hyuga Hebat! Balkon dini langsung menunjukan pemandangan pantai dan langsung dapat melihat sunset. Kurasa tidak ada salah nya aku berlibur disini. Ketika padang ku ingin melihat ke sebelah kananku dan tepat ada seorang wanita sedang memandang pantai. Aku memperhatikannya rabutnya yang sedikit tertiup angin sore sulit di deskripsikan bahwa wanita itu cantik.

"Heh... sudah puas melihat wajahku tuan Uzumaki?" Katanya

Deg

"Ap..apa?" Bagaimana dia tau kalo aku memperhatikannya dan bagaimana dia tau aku, setelah ku teliti..

"Kau yang tadi melamar di-" Kataku terputus.

"Ya lalu kenapa?" Katanya dingin.

"Bagaimana kau ada disini?" Balas ku tak kalah dingin.

"Mudah saja ini resort keluarga ku jadi kapan pun aku mau datang itu tidak bermasalah" Katanya.

Benar yang dikatakannya, ketika aku melihatnya di hanya... menggunakan baju handuk dan itu-

"Tak ku sangka tuan Uzumaki adalah orang yang mesum" Katanya tajam.

"YAKK!" Apa-apaan dia itu!

"Jangan berteriak bodoh!" Katanya, apa aku dikatkan bodoh.

"Yak! Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak,kau ini perempuan atau bukan?!" Kataku tak kalah sengit.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu! Awas kau" Setelah dia berkata seperti itu dia masuk entah untuk melakukan apa entalah aku masih ingin menunggu nya, dan tak lama dia keluar dan membawa botol air yang hapir habis.

"Kau tadi bertanya aku ini perempuan atau bukan kan? baik rasakan ini" Dia melempar botol itu ke arahku dan dengan reflek aku menghindar.

"hahaha rasakan itu aku tidak kena!" Kataku, ketika aku berbalik aku terinjak botol itu dan kepala ku mendarat di pintu kaca balkon ini, SIALLL!

**Naruto POV END**

**Hinata POV**

Brakkk

Aku baru saja melempar dengan botolku namun tidak kena, dan itu membuatku kesal tapi tak lama aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ia terbentur pintu kaca balkon ini.

"Ha! Rasakan itu!" Kata ku langsung masuk.

Kringggg...

Aku melihat handphoneku dan saat siapa yang menelphone dan tenyata dari kaa-san.

"_cepatlah kesini hinata" kata kaa-san._

"ha'i" kata ku

Aku pun bergegas menganti pakaian ku, setelah merasa cukup puas aku pergi kebawah, padahal tadi aku sangat ogah-ogahan untuk pertemuan ini tapi beberapa saat yang yang lalu aku merasa sangat senang sekali.

Ketika sampai, aku sudah melihat Kaa-san ku dan calon besanku.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Kataku.

"Waaah cantik nya, apakah dia akan menjadi menantuku?" Katanya.

"Hmm.. Kau benar" Kata Kaa-san.

"terima kasih pujiannya Oba-san" kataku tersipu.

"baiklah kau duduklah Hinata, dan jangan panggil aku Oba-san panggil aku Kaa-san, mengerti?" Katanya.

"I..iya Ka..Kaa-san" Kataku.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Kata seorang laki-laki, Dan kurasa aku mengenal suara itu dan ketika ku angkat kepalaku benar dia...

1

2

3

"KAU!" Kataku bersamaan.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" Kata Kaa-san ku.

"Dan kenapa dengan wajahmu itu naruto?" Dan aku dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku sedang di jodohkan dengan keluarga Uzumaki, dan tepatnya itu adalah UZUMAKI NARUTO! Kumohon tengelamkan saja aku sekarang!

**TBC**

Gomen update lama, lagi nyari ide dan ide itu baru saja muncul tadi malam dan paginya aku langsung ketik biar ga lupa lagi hehe, makakasih banyak yang udah mau baca dan review bahkan membirikan masukan, Arigatou...

Makasih untuk **Virgo24-san, hyuugazan-san, durara-san, -san, anggi-chan-san, Aizen L Sousuke-san, hino-san** emm aku sengaja pendek untuk cerita ini, gomen hehe, **Oppai-kun, Ranggagian67, NaruKarin Forever.**


End file.
